


Let's See How Far We've Come

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, I can't not have angst in literally any fic I write, M/M, Multi, Texting, but lets be real, chat fic, hopefully no angst, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: deathboi: Percy I’m on your fire escape let me inwater bender: I HAVE A DOORgolddigger: lol i thought he was kiddinggolddigger: sent hereallythere.jpgsunboi: why the fire escape thodeathboi: lol where else do you plan dumb war strategies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--Idk why I started writing this  
> \--I don't have time to write this  
> \--I literally have like five other uncompleted multi chapter fics, 2 of which are also chat fics  
> \--This is actually more thought out then my other chat fics and I'm kinda surprised  
> \--Will has the same username as Hinata in my fic Hinata.exe Has Stopped Working and by the time I realized that I was too far in and too lazy to go back and change it  
> \--I literally just took all my headcanons and shoved them into one fic and I'm not sorry  
> \--No one is straight
> 
> Percy: water bender  
> Annabeth: annabrain  
> Jason: air bender  
> Piper: pipes  
> Hazel: golddigger  
> Leo: fire bender  
> Frank: teddybear  
> Nico: deathboi  
> Will: sunboi

**water bender:** so my dumb ass

 **air bender:** we have got to work on your self-esteem

 **water bender:** no thanks

 **water bender:**  so I’m in class and we’re covering greek mythology but like most of it is completely inaccurate 

 **air bender:** rite

 **water bender:** yeah so Pual is avoiding eye contact with me the entire lecture bc he KNOWS it’s wrong but it’s what he’s required to teach. And he just kinda goes “yeah none of the gods are that nice honestly” and I can’t keep my dumb mouth shut and just go “zues is the worst, honestly. Hades is better than him” (noah fence bro)

 **air bender:** it tru tho

 **water bender:** rite so I kid you not as soon as I said that thunder rumbles like directly overhead and all my classmates stare at me in shock and Paul looks me dead in the eye and says “if you ever do that again you’re grounded”

 **water bender:** I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE THREATENED IN MY LIFE AND I’VE HAD THE ACTUAL PLANET AFTER MY ASS BEFORE

 **air bender:** lol what’s he even gonna do tho like he’s just an English teacher

 **water bender:** and my stepdad

 **air bender:** well yeah

 **annabrain:** no you don’t understand

 **deadboi:** paul is terrifying

 **annaboi:** he fought in the war agianst Kronos 

 **deadboi:** he fought monsters he couldn’t even see 

 **air bender:** holy shit

 **water bender:** yeah he’s pretty cool

 **water bender:** way better than gabe

 **air bender:** who 

 **annabrain:** we don’t talk about him

 **water bender:** he dead now

 **annabrain:** sally killed him

 **water bender:** yeeeee

 **deadboi:** oooooohhhhh that’s why I’ve always sensed death on her

 **annabrain:** that and she was once captured by hades

 **deadboi:** I’m sorry she was once what now

 **water bender:** ANNABETH!!!!!!!

 **annabrain:** whoops

 **water bender:** don’t worry about it neeks it was forever ago

 **deadboi:** mmmhhhmmmm

 **water bender:** don’t you dare go yell at hades about it

 **deadboi:** who said I was gonna do that

 **water bender:** -.-

 **deadboi:** I won’t I swear

 **sunboi:** Nico no yelling at hades doctor’s orders

 **deadboi:** you were napping

 **sunboi:** I woke up

 **deaboi:** that’s lame sleeping is better

 **sunboi:** I know!!!

 **sunboi:** that’s why I just slept for like… 20 hours

 **sunboi:** wtf

 **water bender:** I believe that is a bit more than a nap

 **sunboi:** no shit perce

 **sunboi:** annabeth!!!!

 **annabrain:** will!!!!!

 **sunboi:** my fave Athena kid

 **annabrain:** what do you need

 **sunboi:** when you want a checkup

 **annabrain:** uuuuuhhhh never

 **sunboi:** you’re supposed to be the smart one here

 **annabrain:** wow love you too 

 **water bender:** what

 **deadboi:** idk I’m confused too

 **annabrain:** uuuuggggghhhhh it’s that stupid scar on my back

 **annabrain:** it gives me phantom pains

 **water bender:** why didn’t you tell me???

 **annabrain:** bc then you’d feel guilty!!!

 **water bender:** oh you rite I do feel that

 **deadboi:** hi still confused

 **water bender:** it’s nothing don’t worry about it neeks

 **annabrain:** Percy keeping secrets is wrong

 **water bender:** I will fight you

 **annabrain:** I will win

 **water bender:** I know

 **pipes:** Annie go see will

 **annabrain:** BABE

 **water bender:** that was so aggressive 

 **water bender:** also Annie has a big goofy smile on her face

 **annabrain:** don’t expose me

 **pipes:** aaawwww you’re so cute  <3

 **deathboi:** I was on a mission for a week and I miss so much wtf

 **fire bender:** everyone is gay now apparently

 **deathboi:** oh nice same

 **pipes:** Annie and I are dating now 

 **annabrain:** ye ye

 **deathboi:** uh ooookaaayy

 **pipes:** perce and jace are both single

 **air bender:** tis tru

 **deathboi:** haha sucks to be you

 **air bender:** bro wtf

 **water bender:** I thought I was your bro

 **air bender:** you are!!!

 **deathboi:** jason how could you do this to perce

 **water bender:** idk if I can be your bro now Jason

 **water bender:** you’ve hurt me too much

 **air bender:** no!!! I’m sorry!!! Pls don’t leave me bro!!!

 **water bender:** it’s too late jason. I’m not your bro anymore

 **sunboi:** damn Nico why you gotta be such a homewrecker

 **pipes:** oh shit

 **deathboi:** nah uh that was all on Jason. I did not ask to be called his bro

 **annabrain:** leo really came in here to out all of us and just up and left wtf

 **water bender:** well he technically outed himself too

 **sunboi:** who he like tho

 **pipes:** probably frank

 **air bender:** frank

 **annabrain:** definitely frank

 **fire bender:** NO

 **water bender:** that response was too aggressive 

 **teddybear:** I saw my name what happened

 **deathboi:** we’re teasing Leo about his crush on you

 **teddybear:** oh lol ok

 **fire bender:** I DONT

 **teddybear:** I know? Dude chill they’re just messing with you

 **fire bender:** chill? Don’t know her

 **deathboi:** so how’s hazel 

 **deathboi:** I haven’t seen her in like a week

 **teddybear:** shit 

 **deathboi:** where is my sister

 **teddybear:** I have no idea

 **teddybear:** I haven’t seen her in like 2 days

 **deathboi:** WHAT

 **water bender:** she’s at my place??

 **water bender:** she said she told you guys

 **teddybear:** how did she get there???

 **deathboi:** Percy I’m on your fire escape let me in

 **water bender:** I HAVE A DOOR

 **golddigger:** lol i thought he was kidding

 **golddigger:** _sent_ hereallythere.jpg

 **sunboi:** why the fire escape tho

 **deathboi:** lol where else do you plan dumb war strategies 

 **sunboi:** I don’t want to know

 **water bender:** nope

 **air bender:** I feel like the fates made a mistake in letting Percy and Nico become friends

 **sunboi:** same

 **annabrain:** they are so annoying together

 **annabrain:** and so so bumb

 **teddybear:** I just want to know how and why my girlfriend is on the other side of the country

 **golddigger:** oh reyna brought me

 **golddigger:** i just told her Nico was missing me and if I wasn’t over there soon he would get really upset

 **air bender:** I’m not even surprised tbh

 **fire bender:** so is Nico not yelling at you?

 **golddigger:** oh he was about to but then sally started fussing at him for using the fire escape and not visiting more often and then she started fussing at Percy for not inviting Nico over more

 **golddigger:** you would think Nico was her son 

 **annabrain:** I mean at this point she’s basically adopted all of us

 **teddybear:** hazel!!

 **golddigger:** frank!!!

 **teddybear:** why are you there???

 **golddigger:** oh it’s a surprise

 **teddybear:** wat

 **golddigger:** but you should totally come pick me up in a couple days 

 **teddybear:** ok???

 **golddigger:** leo too

 **fire bender:** um what now

 **teddybear:** why???

 **fire bender:** hazel I’m not going anywhere

 **teddybear:** is everything ok??

 **fire bender:** hazel what is going on


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup I'm back with chapter 2  
> it only took me like 4 months  
> sorry

**water bender:** Will your bf keeps poking me make him stop

 **sunboi:** uuuuuugggggghhhhh

 **deathboi:** you cant stop me

 **water bender:** IT TICKLES STOP

 **deathboi:** no

 **water bender:** bitch

 **deathboi:** jerk

 **water bender:** asshole

 **deathboi:** dick

 **water bender:** meanie face

 **deathboi:** why would you say that to me

 **water bender:** I know what your fake crying looks like you cant fool me

 **deathboi:** well damn

 **water bender:** you may have will and Jason wrapped around your finger but I know what a little brat you are

 **deathboi:** don’t expose me

 **air bender:** he’s not a brat perce!

 **water bender:** bro wtf

 **sunboi:** don’t be mean to my bf percy

 **golddigger:** nico and percy keep yelling at each other and I cant tell if they’re actually angry or not

 **water bender:** lol we’re yelling at the tv not each other

 **golddigger:** oh ok that makes me feel better

 **annabrain:** percy don’t you have homework?

 **water bender:** finished it

 **annabrain:** mmhhmm

 **deathboi:** he finished it. I wouldn’t let him watch tv with me otherwise

 **annabrain:** oh

 **water bender:** ha

 **pipes:** she’s???? crying????

 **annabrain:** I’m so proud

 **water bender:** this isn’t the first time I’ve done my homework omg

 **water bender:** besides it was just some biology questions so it’s not like it was anything difficult

 **annabrain:** ugh I hate biology

 **deathboi:** “just some biology questions”

 **deathboi:** perce you just did like a whole chapter quiz for ap biology

 **water bender:** yeah??? So???

 **pipes:** you take ap classes???

 **water bender:** just science and history ap classes

 **fire bender:** niiiiicccce

 **sunboi:** percy can I have my bf back

 **water bender:** take it up with him dude I can’t make him do anything

 **deathboi:** I’m not leaving sally is making pizza tonight

 **sunboi:** that’s fair

 **deathboi:** also percy’s sister is absolutely adorable and I want to hold her again

 **water bender:** she’s the most adorable thing ever and if anything happened to her I would kill everyone here and then myself

 **golddigger:** same

 **deathboi:** saaammee

 **fire bender:** never took you for someone who liked kids di angelo

 **deathboi:** eh they’re ok

 **deathboi:** but emma is the purest thing in this world and deserves love and happiness

 **water bender:** tis tru

 

 

 **pipes:** most romantic thing to do with your partner that isn’t sex. Go

 **water bender:** slow dancing in the kitchen at night in your pj’s to the song Baby, I Love You by the Ramones

 **deathboi:** slow dancing in the kitchen at night in your pj’s to the song Baby, I Love You by the Ramones

 **pipes:** wtf

 **water bender:** we just listened to that song

 **pipes:** that explains nothing

 **deathboi:** percy and I can’t sleep so we’re listening to classic rock and coloring

 **pipes:** you’re still at percy’s???

 **deathboi:** I didn’t realize how much I missed sally’s cooking

 **deathboi:** also my sister is here and I miss her

 **pipes:** uh huh

 **water bender:** I’m driving them back to camp tomorrow morning

 **pipes:** good

 **pipes:** I think Jason is missing nico more than will is

 **deathboi:** but does he miss me more than he misses percy

 **pipes:** lol nah

 **water bender:** oh no

 **water bender:** I don’t want my bro to be sad

 **deathboi:** I thought he wasn’t your bro anymore

 **water bender:** he promised to buy me blue candy so we’re cool now

 **pipes:** lmao

 **pipes:** anyway I’m going to sleep now

 **pipes:** have fun coloring

 **water bender:** night night <3

 

 

 **sunboi:** WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THREE DOING UP AT 4 IN MORNING

 **deathboi:** couldn’t sleep

 **water bender:** coloring

 **fire bender:** piper is “pipes” a nickname or an obscure reference to harry potter??

 **pipes:** you’ll never know

 **water bender:** was that your answer to will or leo

 **pipes:** you’ll never know

 **water bender:** annie your gf is being weird

 **annabrain:** right bc you’re so normal

 **water bender:** this isn’t about me

 **air bender:** when are you guys getting to camp

 **water bender:** in like 2 hours

 **air bender:** cool

 **sunboi:** do not be fooled

 **sunboi:** he just did a little happy dance

 **deathboi:** since when do you two hang out

 **sunboi:** since you ditched us for percy

 **deathboi:** actually I ditched you guys for hazel

 **deathboi:** percy just happened to be there

 **golddigger:** percy just put nico in a headlock and started ruffling his hair

 **golddigger:** I have never seen nico laugh so hard before

 **golddigger:** he’s lying tho bc he spent more time with percy than he did with me

 **fire bender:** hazel whenever you get here can you head to bunker nine????

 **fire bender:** I’m working on an invention I need your input on

 **golddigger:** ok!

 **pipes:** damn leo

 **pipes:** get some

 **fire bender:** no!!

 **fire bender:** I really do need her help on something

 **pipes:** mmmhhhhmmm

 **fire bender:** shut up piper it’s not like that ok

 **air bender:** stop teasing him pipes

 **pipes:** you know what it is don’t you

 **air bender:** I do and I’m not telling

 **pipes:** oh really

 **air bender:** don’t you dare

 **pipes:** Idk what you’re talking about grace

 **annabrain:** don’t you dare

 **pipes:** yes ma’am

 **fire bender:** lol

 **deathboi:** don’t you dare pull any stunts valdez

 **deathboi:** and wtf hazel don’t expose me

 **golddigger:** I can and I will

 **sunboi:** lol

 **deathboi:** I know what joke you’re making in your head and I just want you to know that I’m mentally giving you a disappointed look

 **air bender:** oh no he said it out loud and I actually hate that I had to hear it with my own two ears

 **sunboi:** y’all are mean

 **air bender:** y’all

 **pipes:** y’all

 **deathboi:** y’all

 **annabrain:** y’all

 **fire bender:** y’all

 **teddybear:** y’all

 **fire bender:** a rare frank has appeared

 **teddybear:** I was in a meeting with reyna

 **teddybear:** she is very upset that hazel lied to her

 **golddigger:** I kinda feel bad but I know what my plan is so I kinda don’t

 **teddybear:** I’m going to get there tonight btw

 **golddigger:** yay!

 **deathboi:** see you then :)

 **teddybear:** well now I don’t want to go

 **golddigger:** nico is just being mean

 **deathboi:** mmhhmm

 

 

 **deathboi:** I’m not serious frank

 **deathboi:** pls bring your mythomagic deck

 **deathboi:** everyone else here is lousy at it

 **teddybear:** it was the first thing I packed

 

 

 **fire bender:** I’m tearing up

 **fire bender:** that was so beautiful

 **deathboi:** shut up valdez

 **teddybear:** shut up valdez

 **golddigger:** so beautiful


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadass forgot about this fic so here is a short chapter

**golddigger:** hi hello I hate cars

 **deathboi:** same

 **air bender:** I thought Percy was a good driver???

 **deathboi:** it’s the other drivers

 **golddigger:** WHO ALLOWED CARS TO YELL

 **fire bender:** I’m so sorry but this is hilarious

 **deathboi:** it is NOT

 **sunboi:** it kinda is

 **annabrain:** don’t be mean guys

 **sunboi:** annie I can see you laughing

 **annabrain:** don’t out me like this William

 **air bender:** has anyone seen my glasses btw? I can’t see anything

 **fire bender:** did you check your head?

 **air bender:** I did actually so shut up

 **deathboi:** just so you know I’m reading the convo to percy and he wants to let you know you’re adorable Jason and to check your shirt pocket

 **air bender:** found them

 **fire bender:** IM WHEEZING

 **golddigger:** and im tired of AC/DC

 **deathboi:** rude

 **air bender:** it still amuses me that you and percy have the same music taste

 **deathboi:** percy was the one who showed me all these bands

 **air bender:** wait really??

 **deathboi:** yeah

 **sunboi:** it hurts me too

 **deathboi:** well jeez will sorry I’m sorry I don’t know every Beyoncé song ever

 **sunboi:** you’re the only gay I know who doesn’t

 **deathboi:** sorry??

 **sunboi:** you should be

 **deathboi:** percy says he think he knows like 3 of her songs

 **sunboi:** YOU’RE BOTH DEAD TO ME

 **golddigger:** wow guys even I know Beyoncé

 **teddybear:** you can thank me for that

 **sunboi:** *wipes tear* bless you frank

 **deathboi:** we’re not changing the music

 **golddigger:** I will personally make sure you never get shotgun ever again

 **deathboi:** I’d like to see you try

 **fire bender:** so anyway story time

 **air bender:** leo this better not be about me

 **fire bender:** oh it’s definitely about you superman

 **fire bender:** anyway Jason comes into bunker 9 bc he likes to bother me

 **air bender:** wait I do?

 **fire bender:** no I’m being sarcastic

 **fire bender:** anyway

 **fire bender:** he comes in this morning and starts his usual pining monologue over percy

 **deathboi:** “aaawww broo” – percy

 **fire bender:** oh yeah real adorable

 **fire bender:** except when he decides to dramatically lay himself over my work bench and stab himself with a screwdriver

 **pipes:** smooth

 **fire bender:** like it was a little terrifying at the time bc blood was everywhere but now it’s just hilarious

 **air bender:** dude I could have died

 **fire bender:** but ya didn’t

 **air bender:** yeah no thanks to you

 **sunboi:** yeah and im the poor soul who had to deal with this giant doofus stumbling into the infirmary with a screwdriver in his side

 **sunboi:** talk about traumatic

 **deathboi:** you’ve literally reattached limbs

 **deathboi:** this was probably nothing to you

 **sunboi:** yeah but I didn’t expect it!!!

 **sunboi:** maybe if he had been impaled with a sword that’s something I deal with several times a day

 **sunboi:** but a screwdriver????? That’s on a whole different level

 **pipes:** you know your life is fucked up when you expect more people to be impaled by swords than screwdrivers

 **fire bender:** I can’t believe superman stabbed himself with a screwdriver gods what a nerd

 **air bender:** I’d like it if we stopped laughing at me now

 **deathboi:** “never” – percy

 **teddybear:** are you okay Jason?

 **air bender:** I am now

 **air bender:** at least one person here cares about me

 **deathboi:** PERCY JUST GOT THE SADDEST LOOK ON HIS FACE AND JUST WENT “I care about him” AND IT SOUNDED SO SAD IT MADE ME FEEL BAD

 **sunboi:** JASON IS BLUSHING SO HARD AND HAS THE BUMBEST SMILE ON HIS FACE JEEZ WHY IS HE SO ADORABLE

 **sunboi** _sent_ godswatadork.jpg

 **air bender:** DON’T OUT ME LIKE THIS WILLIAM

 **deathboi:** I showed percy the picture and now he’s blushing this is great

 **golddigger:** if he gets in a wreck and we die im gonna kill you nico

 **deathboi:** no you won’t

 **golddigger:** t r y m e

 **deathboi:** I really don’t want to

 **annabrain:** pls do not get in a wreck

 **deathboi:** “bet” – percy

 

 

 **water bender:** WE LIVE

 **sunboi:** heads up

 **sunboi:** Jason just flew out the room at top speed

 **deathboi** _sent_ 2broshuggin.jpg

 **deathboi:** they have been reunited

 **fire bender:** do the 2 of you keep tabs on Jason and percy for each other or something

 **sunboi:** bitch maybe

 **deathboi:** don’t out us like this leo

 **fire bender:** too late

 **fire bender:** you outed yourself

 **deathboi:** touche

 **sunboi:** fuck off actually

 **pipes:** everytime one of us cusses I always expect the two 80 year olds to yell at us about language or something and I’m always extremely disappointed when they don’t

 **deathboi:** I really don’t give a shit tbh

 **golddigger:** I’m pretty sure I’m closer to 90 actually

 **deathboi:** lol you’re an old lady

 **fire bender:** I always forget that hazel is technically older than nico and that’s kinda weird

 **deathboi:** YOU THINK IT’S WEIRD?!?!

 **fire bender:** oh lol

 **fire bender:** I guess it would be weirder for you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a pjo fanfic in years idk why I do this to myself :')


End file.
